FI150
|- | style="text-align: center; background:red"|'Episode chronology' |- | |} To the End of Time. Rewrite... (時間の終わりへ。リライト..., Jikan no Owari E. Riraito...) is the one hundred fiftieth and final episode of Flame Icejin: The New Frontier. Summary Plot Evil Stewie has fused with Solaris to become Stewiblis. Just when it looks like it's the end for our heroes, Frieza asks his future and preboot selves to fuse, and to ask the other Torrentuffs to give him their power. With that, the Friezas fuse into Friezeity. KNS joins in to fight, and together, they stop Stewiblis and end his tyrany once and for all. Just then, after Stewiblis is destroyed, Friezeity and KNS defuse, and the Frieza of our timeline, Stu, Brian, Vinny, Lelouch, Suzaku and JRuff are transported to another dimension via portal. There, they see the true Solaris, in its flame form. Of the seven, the Griffins and JRuff are in awe at its beauty, that is, until Princess Celestia and Princess Luna tell them it needs to be blown out, therefore causing Solaris to cease to exist. Brian and Vinny refuse, saying that if the flame is blown out, they'll never have become robot dogs in the first place, and their meeting will never be. Luna says that it has to be done, for time's sake. Frieza says he'll do it, knowing it's for the best. Suzaku tells Lelouch that he was the best friend he ever had. Lelouch replies that he knows. Vinny hugs his father, telling him about the wonderful life he gave him and expressing his love to him. Brian sheds a tear, and replies that he loves him, too. Stu smiles sadly at the sight of the father-son moment. With that, Frieza blows the flame out, and when everything goes black, Brian's tear drops, and a ripple effect happens... The scene shifts to the day Brian got run over, except, after Stewie goes inside, Brian's Prius isn't on the road. After he sets up the hockey net, Brian suddenly gets a strange feeling, and he goes to the garage, and his Prius is still there. He looks at how pretty awesome his Prius looks as he picks up the hockey puck next to it. Stewie wonders why Brian is at the garage, and Brian answers about his Prius. Before their game could begin, Brian asks Stewie to keep a secret. Stewie, who, too, has a sudden feeling, does, and already knows what Brian is going to say. Brian is relieved, and tells him to wait a month, making a pinky promise with him. With that, they begin their game without any accidents. A month passes, and the Griffin family arrives at the Quahog pet store, with Brian leading them. After which, Vinny, who is in a cage, notices the Griffins, and addresses Brian, who he doesn't yet know is his father, by his collar. Brian makes eye contact with his son and lets him know everything. Vinny, who now has a sudden feeling, says that it somehow feels familiar, and is happy to know he has a father. With that, Brian opens the cage and allows the Griffins to adopt Vinny, whom he lets them know is his son. Stewie is glad to see the reunion of a father and his son. Princess Celestia watches Stewie from afar, and says that one day, he and Dave, who is also an infant, with New Brian by his side, will meet. Princess Luna is sure they will. One night at the Griffin household, Brian finishes a novel on his computer, and lets his son know about it. It is a story about a reptilian alien prince who gets sent to Earth as its protector. His companions include a kindergartner superheroine, whom he loves, a timid imaginary Minotaur and his brave werewolf older brother, two meerkats and their warthog companion, a Japanese high schooler who once had a split personality, a non-aging former knight from another galaxy, a tailless coyote and his reptilian colleague, who were once dolls, a young alchemist from the past with an arm and leg made of steel, a young genius who is a know-it-all, and a panther samurai. Together, they save the world from many evil enemies. Vinny tells his father that it's a good story, and that a publisher will consider it. Meanwhile, in the Townsville forest, a Frieza-shaped silhouette watches the skyline from the bungalo, and a narrative from JRuff ends the episode, season, and the series with a saying that all this has happened before, and it will all happen again... Trivia *"Now and Forever" by Psychic Lover x Suara replaces "Rewrite" as the opening theme, since this is the final episode of the series, and reflects the memorable moments of the series leading to the events of the previous episode. *The piano version of "FIRE" by Kōji Wada (which was the first intro of the series) replaces "Now and Forever" as the ending theme, since this is the final episode of the series. *The first and last movements of Pietro Mascagni's "Intermezzo" from Cavalleria rusticana can be heard when Frieza, JRuff, Stu, Brian, Vinny, Lelouch and Suzaku are in the room where Solaris is. *The final line of the series reflects the first line in the Disney film Peter Pan. *'Eyecatch A' - The biggest Torrentuff Animal gathering *'Eyecatch B' - Stewie, Brian and Vinny Griffin Events *Frieza merges with his counterparts and becomes Frieziety, and with some help from KNS, defeats Stewiblis. *Frieza, JRuff, Stu, Brian, Vinny, Lelouch and Suzaku are transported back in time to before Solaris was stolen. *Princess Celestia declares Solaris be put out, therefore undoing the events that happened since Emperor Palpatine's defeat. *Frieza decides to blow Solaris out, and history is rewritten. *Because history is rewritten, Brian Griffin never gets run over, and thus, he never becomes a robot. *One month following the prevented event, the Griffins adopt Vinny, who Brian announces is his son. *Brian finishes writing a novel about a group of heroes, and lets Vinny be the first to read it. Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Flame Icejin: The New Frontier Category:Flame Icejin episodes